


Day 15: Christmas Shopping

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [16]
Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, Temper Tantrums, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Look who it is?” Joe says, letting go of Noah’s hand as the boy runs to Santa. “Santa santa!”
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: 24 Days of OTP [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Day 15: Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs  
> But Toddler Noah cuteness.

“Look, it's a snowman!” Alec says, tickling Noah where the snowman was on his jumper, the boy giggling and looking over to Joe who was packing Noah’s bag. “Daddy help!” He giggles, reaching an arm out. “Do I need to save you from papa?” Joe says, pulling at the boy’s arm gently as Alec starts to let go. “Oh I’ve got you! Daddy saved you.” Joe says, spinning around with the boy before putting him down again. “Are you excited to see santa?” Joe asks the boy, who jumps up and down excitedly. “Santa, santa, santa!” He shouts, running around Alec’s legs. “Woah, careful there buddy.” Alec chuckles, catching Noah’s arm before he falls over. “Let’s get in the car, you.” Alec smiles, picking the toddler up and making their way to the car whilst Joe followed behind with the bags. “What are you going to ask santa for, do you think?” Alec asks, keeping his hand on Noah’s feet so he wouldn’t get kicked. “Uh a digger! Or.” He stops to think about this. “A big big helicopter.” The boy says, holding his arms out to show how big he wants it. “Wow that is a big one!” Joe says as he walks past to get into the other side of Noah; he had been quite clingy recently. “Off to see Santa we go!” Alec says, starting the car and looking at Noah through the mirror as he giggles. 

“Santa!” Noah tugs at Joe’s arm as he sees the Grotto. “We’ve got to go buy some things first.” Noah looks to his papa with the look that Alec simply described as ‘imma lose my shit right now’. “Noah don’t. We’re going to see him later.” Alec says, taking the boy’s hand as he throws himself onto the floor with a scream. “Wan see Santa!” He shouts, kicking his legs as Alec goes to pick him up, Joe opening up the stroller. “Do you want to go in the stroller?” Alec asks, noticing the amount of people now watching, a few muttering slurs at them that Alec tries to ignore. “You can’t see santa if you’re naughty.” Joe says, helping Alec pick him up and put him in the pushchair, Noah crying as he hits Alec. “Don’t hit papa.” Joe tells him off, strapping the boy into the stroller. “No calm down.” He brushes a hand down the boy’s face, wiping away a few of the tears. “It’s because he doesn’t have a mum.” Someone mutters as they walk past the three of them, Alec hand making a fist. “Don’t get worked up too.” Joe tells him, giving Noah his dummy. “Now let’s go get the presents okay.” Joe connects their hands, using the other to push Noah in his stroller towards the store. 

Alec pulls his phone out as they get directed into the grotto. “Look who it is?” Joe says, letting go of Noah’s hand as the boy runs to Santa. “Santa santa!” He jumps, holding onto the man’s hand. “Hello Noah.” He smiles, lifting the boy into his lap. “Now have you been good?” Joe looks over to Alec with a smile as Noah nods. “Uh huh.” He says, seeming to forget the tantrum he had an hour ago. “That’s good.” Santa smiles, looking to the two men. “Now what would you like for christmas?” He asks, Noah getting a little shy. “Remember what you said in the car.” Joe says, moving over to the boy. “What did you want?” Noah looks over to Santa. “A big, big digger.” Noah says, holding his arms out again. “This big.” Noah says making the man chuckle. “That’s what I thought you’d say.” Noah looks over to a woman dressed as an elf come over. “I’ve got something for you now, because you’ve been a good boy.” Santa says, helping Noah back onto the floor. “Say thank you to santa.” Alec prompts as Noah gets past the present. “Thanks santa!” He says, running up to Alec. “Papa! Look!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was late.


End file.
